A Night In The Forest
by Jessie Cullen-Potter
Summary: ONESHOT! So, its first year and the detention with Malfoy. What if it wasn't Harry with Malfoy, but Hermione instead? Whats gonna happen? Read to find out.Better than it sounds I hope!Read and Review please!My first oneshot.Please be nice in review! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first oneshot and it is about a friendship between Hermione and Draco that could have begun from the start. Here ya go!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night In The Forest<strong>

_Flashback_

_"As a result of your rule breaking, all four of you shall serve detention." Professor McGonagal told the four students in the class. Draco Malfoy looked confused. _

_"Excuse me Professor, I thought I miss heard you. I thought you the four of us?" He asked confused._

_"No, you heard me correctly Mr Malfoy. As honorable your intentions were, you too were out after hours." She said sternyl. The other three children in the room, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood there smirking at the blonde Slytherin._

_End Flashback_

Draco huffed as he walked with the Gryffindor Trio and Filch.

"You four will be serving detention with Hagrid. He has some work to do in the Dark Forest." Filch explained with a sadistic grin.

"The Dark Forest? I thought you were joking! We can't go in there, its against the rules! And there are... Werewolves in there!" Draco stammered looking scared.

"Oh, man up you little twerp. If you were brave enoguh to land yourself in detention then be brave enough to take the punishment." Filch snarled. Draco glared. Filch left them with Hagrid who was moping around after the loss of his beloved Norbert.

"Well, come on you four. Lets go." Hagrid said while leading the four scared kids into the Dark Forest. They walked and talked with Hagrid, well everyone except Draco did. He just walked to the side, away from the group, yet still close engouh incase of danger.

The group soon came across a pool of silver liquid. Hagrid bent down and put his fingers through it.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That, is unicorn blood. I found one dead last week. Looks like there's one injured. We should split up to cover more ground. Alright, Ron, Harry, you'll come with me. Hermione you can go with Malfoy." Hagrid directed. Both Hermione and Draco sighed.

"Alright then, but I get Fang." Draco said.

"Fine. But just so you know, he's a coward." Hagrid said gruffly. Draco sighed again and took the lamp from Hagrid. He and Hermione set off into the side section of the forest. They were walking when Hermione tripped.

"Ow." She whispered. She stood and ran to catch up with Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" He asked tenderly. She looked up into his eys to see nothing but sinserity. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a curt nod before continuing on. Hermione smiled and walked a few steps behind him. She eventually caught up to him but they both stood stock still when they heard the snap of a twig. They held their breaths.

_Snap!_

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and refused to let go. Draco gripped onto her just as tightly. They looked around themselves and saw an awful sight. There was something, covered in a black cloak, hovering over a unicorn which was lying, possibly and probably dead on the ground. The two gasped for breath and held onto one an other more tightly. Hermione's hand that was free, was tingling for her wand. Fang was cowering before turning to run. At the sound of Fang's movements, the things head snapped up. It let out a small growl which rooted the two children to the spot, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. The thing slowly rose in a graceful flying like way. It stood there, unicorn blood dripping from its mouth, and stared at them. It started towards them. The two, believing that they were going to die hugged each other and said a few confessions.

"Oh my god, we're going to die and I haven't even had a boyfriend yet!" Hemrione cried onto Draco. The thing faltered in its step. Draco hushed her.

"If we weren't going to die, I'd be your boyfriend Hermione." He whispered in her ear. "Even if we are only eleven." He pulled back just enough to grin at her. A low growl from the thing reminded them of their situation. They pulled each other close once more. "Oh no, I have never even kissed a girl, how do you think I feel?" He asked Hermione, trying to make her laugh. It worked and he smiled, happy that he got her to smile. She looked up at him and slowly and hesitantly kissed his lips with her own. The thing faltered once more. Draco was shocked at Hermione but pressed his lips back on hers. She grinned as did he. The thing let out a piercing wail before it crumbled to the ground. The two broke their kiss and looked shocked at the pile of dust lying on the floor of the forest.

"Oh my god, did we- did we just kill that thing?" Hermione gasped. "Just because I kissed you?" She said breathlessly to Draco. He smiled.

"It appears so." A voice that they knew not replied. Scared they held each other once more. "Do not fear me, dear children. I am indebted to you both. The spirit you saw, wasn't just any spirit, it was that of an evil wizard. He saw your kiss and the emotion of love between the two of you scared him and was so powerful that it crumbled." A half man half horse thing came out of the trees. _I think they are called centuars,_ Hermione thought. Draco released himself from the hug, but still held onto Hermione's hand.

"What? I don't love her! Do I?" He said confused. The centuar chuckled.

"You may not know it yet, young one, but in future years you shall see. You love this girl, no matter how much your friends family or mind try to deny it. She loves you too, she just hasn't realised it yet. You two young ones, not only deserve each other, but fit well together." The centuar said. "Oh, please excuse my manners. I am Firenze, but I should be going now. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, remember what I have spoken of this night, for you shall both need it in the very near future. Do not let anyone tear you apart from the other." Fireze said before taking off into the night.

"Malfoy! 'Ermione! Where are ya'?" Hagrid shouted. The two students stood with their hands still tightly together. They grinned at each other before Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione giggled and hugged him back.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked, angered. The two pulled away, but held onto their hands.

"I'm going to love Draco, Ron. Please accept this." Hermione pleaded.

"I accept it, Hermione. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you, because if he does, he won't be alive to tell the tale." Harry threatened. Hermione beamed at her friends as they both shook hands with Draco. Hagrid smiled down at the four.

"Now, I 'spose you'll be called the Hogwars Quartet?" He asked, amused at the revelation. "Now, what is tha' cloak doing on the floor?" Hagrid muttered as he went to pick up the cloak. Hermione and Draco went white.

"Umm, Hagrid. Voldemort was the one killing the unicorns. Something that Hermione and I did, killed the spirit inside the cloak." Draco explained. Hagrid looked at the two as did Harry and Ron.

"An' wha' exactly di' you's two do, huh?" Hagrid asked. Hermione blushed, remembering how she had kissed Malfoy.

"Well, it was Hermione that did it, but I had to go with it." Draco said, a faint pink blush creeping to his pale cheeks. This made Hermione blush harder. The three other males looked at the pair expectantly.

"Well, I thought I was going to die, so we started going on about how Draco had never even kissed a girl-" Hermione started.

"And then Hermione went on about how she had never had a boyfriend And we kinda-" Draco ended.

"Kissed." They both finished at the same time, both blushing like crazy. Hermione's best friends looked at her.

"Hermione! You kissed Malfoy?" They asked. She laughed nervously and nodded her head. "Awww. Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree!" They both started. Hermione just waved them off as did Draco. "Hey Ron, Hermione Malfoy has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Harry said to Ron with glee. Ron nodded with a grin on his face.

"Alrigh' kids, lets get you lot back to the castle." Hargrid said gruffly. The others smiled and they all walked back towards the castle. Hermione and Draco held hands all the way to the castle, and they departed with a hug and a small peck on the lips before running off in opposite directions for their common rooms. Harry and Ron sniggered to their friend about the kiss they had witnessed. Hermione blushed profusely, yet grinned. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin fell alseep that night, with smiles on their faces.

Little did anybody know, Professor Treelawny had just woken from having to write in a trance, a new profecy. She looked down at the quill in her hands, before looking at the piece of parchment that had elegant slanted writing on it. She had unknowingly wrote a profecy. She vowed to take it to the Headmaster the next morning without fail, and with that she entered a world full of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first shot at a oneshot and I wanted to give it a go! Anywho, please review and check out my other stories! Love ya xx**


	2. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
